Ayane/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Ayane. Concept Art File:sisters00.jpg|Artwork with Kasumi - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:sisters01.jpg|Artwork with Kasumi - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:sisters03.jpg|Artwork with Kasumi - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:Girls00.jpg|Artwork with Leifang and Kasumi - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:DOA1Ayane2concept.jpg|Costume concept - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:DOA1Ayaneconcept.jpg|Costume concepts - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:Ayane dress.jpg|Costume concept - DOA2 File:Ayane dress 2.jpg|Costume concept - DOA2 File:DOA2Ayaneconcept.jpg|Costume concepts - DOA2 Image:Ayane concept 2.jpg|Costume concepts - DOA2 File:doaxconceptnew17.jpg|Costume concept with Kasumi (bottom left) - DOAXBV Ayane-Helena-JannLee.jpg|Costume concepts (left side) - DOA5 pic_hwc_02_d.jpg|Trick-or-Treat Halloween concept - DOA5U DOA5U Halloween 2014 Ayane concept art.jpg|Designers Challenge Season 2 - DOA5U AYANE.jpg|Design Contest (2014) - DOA5LR Post-246-0-82195200-1414130450.jpg|Ninja Pack concept with Kasumi, Hayabusa, and Hayate - DOA5LR Post-246-0-91324700-1414130484.jpg|Aloha concept with Kasumi, Hitomi, and Mila - DOA5LR 018.jpg|Costume by Tamiki Wakaki DLC concept - DOA5LR CGJRQUzUIAATY0P.jpg|Halloween 2015 costume concept - DOA5LR l_56b4468718689.jpg|Concept artwork - DOAX3 Ckf30s2WYAAcEbD.png|"やわらか・エンヅン (yawaraka enzun)" costume concept (second from right) - DOAX3 Doafes 015 cs1w1 720x1280.jpg|Halloween 2016 costume concept - DOA5LR Renders Image:Ayane DOA1 1.jpg|''DOA1'' Image:Ayane DOA1 2.gif|''DOA1'' File:Ayanelook.jpg|''DOA2'' File:DOA2Ayane2.jpg|''DOA2'' Image:ayane doa 3.jpg|''DOA3'' Ayane Full Body.png|''DOA2U'' File:DOAP Render Ayane.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAD Ayane Profile.png|''DOAD'' File:DOA3D Render Ayane.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOA3D Render Ayane 2.jpg|''DOAD'' DOA5 Ayane Render.png|''DOA5'' DOA5U Ayane Dengeki.jpg|''DOA5U'' c04_img.png|''DOAX3'' Promotional Images File:Ayane_DOA2.PNG|''DOA2'' File:DOA2 Kasumi Ayane.jpg|''DOA2'', with Kasumi File:Ayane02l.jpg|''DOA3'' File:DOAXBV Ayane Raindow Bikini.jpg|''DOAXBV'' File:DOAXBV Ayane Sunglasses.jpg|''DOAXBV'' File:DOAX Ayane.jpg|''DOAXBV'' Ayane.full.257240.jpg|''DOA2U'' File:DOAU Ayane.jpg|''DOA2U'' File:Ayane.jpg|''DOA2U'' File:AyaneDOA4.jpg|''DOA4'' File:DOA4 Render Ayane.jpg|''DOA4'' DOA4 Ayane C2.png|''DOA4'' File:DOA4 Render Ayane 2.jpg|''DOA4'' File:DOAX2AquamarineAyane.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Ayane Ring.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Ayane Jungle.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Ayane Lying.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Ayane Bike.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Ayane 10.jpg|''DOAX2'' Ayane Lingerie 01.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Ayane SchoolSuit.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAX2 Ayane Purple.jpg|''DOAX2'' 256068.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:263404.jpg|''DOAP'' File:263402.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Ayane.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Ayane 3.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Ayane 4.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Ayane 2.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAD Artwork Ayane.png|Website Background - DOAD DOAD Ayane Kasumi Anger.jpg|Promotional Screenshot with Kasumi - DOAD DOAD Ayane Kasumi Drop.jpg|Promotional Screenshot with Kasumi - DOAD DOAD Ayane Genra.jpg|Promotional Screenshot with Genra - DOAD DOAD Ayane Eliot Smack.jpg|Promotional Screenshot with Eliot - DOAD tumblr_mabsolSnfO1rt0ni6o1_1280.jpg|''DOA5'' 2348689-006.jpg|Artbook - DOA5 2348688-007.jpg|Artbook - DOA5 2490206.jpg|''DOA5+'' DOA5U Ayane.png|''DOA5U'' 10644907 747401978667826 2558666342187574921 n.jpg|Poster - DOA5LR c04_stil_01.jpg|''DOAX3'' c04_stil_02.jpg|''DOAX3'' L 569d1dcb55edc.jpg|''DOAX3'' Ss 13 1.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 CeDdZWkUsAAv5Re.jpg|Ayane icon - DOAX3 CeDdZWjVAAEwYJb.jpg|Ayane icon - DOAX3 CeDdZU9UAAESz-g.jpg|Ayane icon - DOAX3 CeDdZU6UsAIHZFn.jpg|Ayane icon - DOAX3 l_56ec23770be3f.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56ec237711040.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56ec23770ed22.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 089.jpg|Ayane's trademark outfit - DOAX3 Downloadable Content Images File:DOAD Render Ayane 3.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Ayane Purple.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Ayane Uniform.jpeg|''DOAD'' 02.jpg|''DOA5'' Gym Class Ayane せいふく.jpg|''DOA5'' Uniform Ayane Overalls.jpg|''DOA5'' Special Set 2 DOA5 Ayane Swimsuit.jpg|''DOA5'' Player's Swimwear Pack 3 Doa5 80.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA Devils DOA5 Ayane NaughtyGirls.jpg|''DOA5'' Naughty Girls DOA5 Ayane Hotties3.jpg|''DOA5'' Hotties Swimwear Pack 3 DOA5 Ayane Getaway3.jpg|''DOA5'' Hot Getaway Pack 3 DOA5 Ayane Cheerleader.jpg|''DOA5'' Cheerleader DOA5U Ayane CE.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy screenlg2.jpg|''DOA5U'' School Uniform DOA5U Ayane D.jpg|''DOA5U'' Team D Ayane - Intimate 1.jpg|''DOA5U'' Intimate Ayane - Halloween.jpg|''DOA5U'' Trick-or-Treat Halloween DOA5U Ayane Casual 2.jpg|''DOA5U'' Casual Collection Vol.1 DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Ayane.jpg|''DOA5U'' Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate DOA5U Ayane Tropical.jpg|''DOA5U'' Tropical Sexy DOA5U Ayane Nurse.jpg|''DOA5U'' Nurse DOA5U Ayane Training.jpg|''DOA5U'' Training Gear DOA5U Ayane Overalls.jpg|''DOA5U'' Overalls DOA5U Ayane Bathtime.jpg|''DOA5U'' Bath & Bedtime DOA5U Ayane Maid.jpg|''DOA5U'' Maid DOA5U Ayane USB.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy Bunny DOA5U Ayane Halloween 2014.jpg|''DOA5U'' Halloween Costume 2014 DOA5U Ayane Police.jpg|''DOA5U'' Police Uniform DOA5U Ayane Xmas.jpg|''DOA5U'' Christmas DOA5LR Ayane Ninja 2015.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja 2015 DOA5LR Ayane CE.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Aloha DOA5LR Ayane SK.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Senran Kagura Mashup Dead-or-alive-5-last-round-2_032001C200806538.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Fighter Force Ayane As Millennia.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Deception Ayane Tamiki Wakiki.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Costumes by Tamiki Wakaki C 072 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Hot Summer Costumes Set 2jWsZmT.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Falcom Mashup Costumes c_074_02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween 2015 (L set) C 075 02 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (schoolgirl state) Ss 07240b5e0be63c2ded51de177fd0e816e5c5c8ea 1920x1080.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (transformed state) C 076 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Designers Choice 2015 Costumes Set c_078_02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Outcast Armor by Tamiki Wakaki C 079 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Tatsunoko Mashup Ayane_Vday.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Valentine's Day Set DOA5LR Ayane Nene.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Samurai Warriors DOAbonus.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ayane "Miyama Ageha" Season Pass 4 CiUyHzQUkAEO0ll.jpg|''DOA5LR'' GUST Mash-up C 088 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Attack on Titan Mashup C 089 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Flower Set c_091_01.jpg|''DOA5LR'' King of Fighters Mashup 14610942_1335427393135107_6073618237485364340_n.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween Costume 2016 C 096 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Summer Festival 110.jpg|''DOAX3'' - Caviar Set 119.jpg|''DOAX3'' Labyrinth 134.jpg|''DOAX3'' Mills' Mess Clione Ayane.jpg|''DOAX3'' Clione CzdvJv6UQAAmO7d.jpg|''DOA5LR'' AQUAPLUS Collaboration. C 098 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' High Society DLC C4cvw-7VcAAvWLa.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Chinese New Year DLC WddavvY.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Arc System Works Collaboration C9my7jLVoAAzK3O.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Shrine Maiden" DLC C 102 02.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Rodeo Time DCF9yFHUAAAPmW1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Gust Mashup Swimwear Pixel Icons File:Ay icon.gif|''DOA1'' DOA++ Ayane Icon.png|''DOA++'' File:DOA2 Ayane Pixel.png|''DOA2'' ''DOA2: Hardcore'' (NA and EUR) CG Gallery File:DOA2HG17.jpg|No. 17 File:DOA2HG18.jpg|No. 18 File:DOA2HG19.jpg|No. 19 File:DOA2HG20.jpg|No. 20 File:DOA2HG21.jpg|No. 21 File:DOA2HG22.jpg|No. 22 File:DOA2HG23.jpg|No. 23 File:DOA2HG24.jpg|No. 24 ''DOA2: Hard*Core'' CG Gallery File:DOA2HG17.jpg|No. 29 File:DOA2HG18.jpg|No. 30 File:DOA2HG19.jpg|No. 31 File:DOA2HG20.jpg|No. 32 File:DOA2HG21.jpg|No. 33 File:DOA2HG22.jpg|No. 34 File:DOA2HG23.jpg|No. 35 File:.png|No. 36 ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' CG Gallery File:DOA2UG80.jpg|No. 80 File:DOA2UG81.jpg|No. 81 File:.png|No. 82 File:DOA2UG83.jpg|No. 83 File:.png|No. 84 File:.png|No. 85 File:.png|No. 86 File:.png|No. 87 File:DOA2UG88.jpg|No. 88 File:.png|No. 89 File:.png|No. 90 File:DOA2UG91.jpg|No. 91 File:.png|No. 92 File:.png|No. 93 File:DOA2UG94.jpg|No. 94 File:.png|No. 95 File:.png|No. 96 File:DOA2UG97.jpg|No. 97 File:DOA2UG98.jpg|No. 98 File:.png|No. 99 File:.png|No. 100 File:.png|No. 101 File:DOA2UG102.jpg|No. 102 File:.png|No. 103 File:.png|No. 104 File:DOA2UG105.jpg|No. 105 Image:Ayane 8.jpg|No. 106 File:DOA2UG107.jpg|No. 107 File:DOA2UG108.jpg|No. 108 File:DOA2UG109.jpg|No. 109 File:.png|No. 110 File:DOA2UG111.jpg|No. 111 File:DOA2UG112.jpg|No. 112 File:DOA2UG113.jpg|No. 113 File:DOA2UG114.jpg|No. 114 File:.png|No. 115 File:.png|No. 116 File:.png|No. 117 File:.png|No. 118 File:.png|No. 119 File:DOA2UG120.jpg|No. 120 File:DOA2UG121.jpg|No. 121 File:DOA2UG122.jpg|No. 122 File:DOA2UG123.jpg|No. 123 File:.png|No. 124 File:.png|No. 125 File:.png|No. 126 File:.png|No. 127 File:DOA2UG126.jpg|No. 128 File:.png|No. 127 DOA2UG128.jpg|No. 128 File:DOA2UG129.jpg|No. 129 File:.png|No. 130 File:DOA2UG131.jpg|No. 131 File:DOA2UG132.jpg|No. 132 File:DOA2UG133.jpg|No. 133 File:.png|No. 134 File:.png|No. 135 ''Ninja Gaiden'' Image:Ayane 11.jpg|Promotional Image - Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) File:Ayanegaiden.jpg|Promotional Image - Ninja Gaiden Sigma NGII Ayane.png|Screenshot - Ninja Gaiden II Image:Ayane NG2.jpg|Render - Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 File:NG3 Render Ayane.jpg|Render - Ninja Gaiden 3 NGC Ayane.png|''Ninja Gaiden Clans'' NG3Wii Ayane Render.png|Render - Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Miscellaneous Images= DOA Movie Promo Ayane.jpg|Promotional Poster - DOA: Dead or Alive File:DynastyWarriorsAyane.jpg|Screenshot - Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce File:Zen-pinball-ninja-gaiden-sigma-2.jpg|Logo - ZEN Pinball Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 WO3-Ayane.png|Render - Warriors Orochi 3 Fatal Frame V Ayane.png|Promotional Image - Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Senran Kagura Ayane.png|Promotional Artwork - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Stars - Ayane.png|Render - Musou ☆ Stars PBS Ayane.png|Promotional Render - Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash |-|Videos= WO3-Ayane Play Demo|Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay 【あやね編】アクション紹介『無双☆スターズ』|Musou ☆ Stars Gameplay Category:Character Galleries